


祈祷日，露水情人们

by suis_je_fleur_de_lune



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suis_je_fleur_de_lune/pseuds/suis_je_fleur_de_lune
Summary: 只有在切萨雷吻她的掌心时，求而不得的神之五伤才降临在她身上。





	祈祷日，露水情人们

“看看你，看看你……”切萨雷倚在圣西斯托修道院祈祷室的门框上笑嘻嘻地看她，修长的身子挡住了光秃秃的墙上钉着的一幅圣父受难像，“什么样的庸才会给阿芙洛狄忒披上尘世的外衣？”

卢克蕾奇亚穿着一件式样简单的灰色羊毛裙，外面罩着棉布套衫，头上是同样质地的修女头巾，一头金色蜷发被遮盖得严严实实。她跪在大理石神像前，双手在胸前攥着一个银质的十字架，还保持着祈祷的姿势，脸上神色慌张得仿佛唯恐被恶魔奸淫：“切萨雷？你是怎么进来的？”

“也祝你日安，最亲爱的妹妹。我们伟大的父亲派来的信使在半路摔坏了他的宝贝乐器，今天不能来供你消遣了。看来你只好忍受一下我的陪伴。”

“你为什么不从正门的门厅进来？她们会把你赶走的。”

“我是来找我的妹妹，不找那些上帝的婊子，”切萨雷绕着她踱步，揶揄地打量着她的新装束，红衣主教袍的衣摆轻轻晃动着，“告诉我，卢克蕾奇亚，你在这儿得到你想得到的了吗？”

她已经整整一个月没有见到切萨雷了。他刚从科伦纳家的牢狱中解脱时是那么憔悴，两人拥抱时他的肋骨甚至硌到了她，而今他已经完全恢复了，当他走动时，卢克蕾奇亚能感受到他衣物下肌肉的优美张力，能听见他全身经脉里汩汩流淌的血液。早就讨得的血债甚至让以往时常在他眼中闪烁的愤怒也消失了，他就像个靠一场疟疾治好了天花的幸运儿那样再次投入平静生活的怀抱。

“我来这里祈求上帝的神旨，切兹，恳请他像在圣露琪亚修女的掌心烙下神圣的伤痕那样也赐给我一个征兆，一个启示，我定会抛下一切毕生侍奉他，”卢克蕾奇亚摇摇头，“现在我明白不是谁都能得到他的垂怜，更别说是一个波吉亚——一个十三岁便充当父亲的诱饵、兄长的情人的波吉亚。”

“人们也说不是谁都能在人生伊始就遇见毕生挚爱——而这只有一个波吉亚才能做到，”切萨雷的手指抚过卢克蕾奇亚的头巾脱线发毛的边缘，“我知道你已经听得生厌了，但我想你和我回去，卢克蕾奇亚。”

“连你也要当父亲的说客，让他再像贩卖娼妓一样出卖我吗？你真让我失望，切兹。”

切萨雷猛地扯掉卢克蕾奇亚的头巾时牵连到了她的头发，她疼得惊呼一声站起身来，恼怒地看着切萨雷。他摘掉了自己红衣主教的四角帽，随手和卢克蕾奇亚的旧头巾一起丢在了地上，缓慢地向她逼近。“让教皇那些小心思见鬼去，”她胸口的银十字也不幸沦为了切萨雷怒意的受害品，被无情地扯下抛在在坚硬的大理石地面上，“我来找你只因为我想你想得发疯。我把你寄给我的十一封信的信纸都快翻烂了，我半夜溜到你的床上睡着，找遍罗马涅的宴会和宫殿都找不到你的替代品，卢克蕾奇亚，你污蔑我们的感情是虚无缥缈的罪过，可它是我生命里唯一真实的东西。”

如此贴近的时候卢克蕾奇亚才察觉到切萨雷可能是有些醉了，混着葡萄酒气味的呼吸喷洒在她脸上，她于是只是轻叹了一声，不再恼怒。祈祷室门外传来脚步声时，她差点就要闭上眼睛接受他的吻了。她的心随着那声响警觉地擂动起来，对修女们鄙夷眼神的恐惧甚至超过了在圣像面前亲吻切萨雷的罪恶感，她无措地看着切萨雷，还来不及反应就被他拽到了祈祷室偏门后的隔间里，切萨雷迅敏地拉开木制的忏悔间的矮门推着卢克蕾奇亚同她一道挤了进去，掩上门之后又拉紧了天鹅绒的软帘，只留下一处木格便于向外窥探。

弥漫着陈木气味的狭窄空间勉强纳下了两个人，卢克蕾奇亚双膝伏地，而切萨雷在她的身后紧紧贴着她的身体，卢克蕾奇亚身上的衣物带着修道院独有的那股皂碱的味道，让他不满地咬了一口她的耳垂，卢克蕾奇亚立即掐了一把他的手腕以示警告。

“亲爱的妹妹，”切萨雷的手指绕到她背后解开她的罩衫，鼻尖蹭着她的脖子，轻易被激起的欲望打乱了她拼尽全力压抑着的呼吸，“一年前我们在银湖边的草堆，就在教皇卫队的眼皮下做爱时你都没这么慌张过，”切萨雷在她左耳边低语，像只对着熟睡之人嗫嚅噩梦细节的魇魔，他掀起卢克蕾奇亚的长裙，冰凉的中指用几乎折磨人心的缓慢速度在她大腿和臀部划过一道直线，最后终于探入她早已湿润的入口，他的语气里满是顽皮的笑意：“认真的吗，卢克蕾奇亚，这就是你刚刚跪在那里祈祷时想着的事情吗？”

当圣露琪亚修女的身影出现在被忏悔间的木格割开的视野中时，切萨雷的手指依旧像条蛇一样在她体内滑动，卢克蕾奇亚几乎要把自己的下嘴唇咬出血来。她突然看见自己那被丢在神像前的修女头巾和十字架，以及和它们躺在一起的切萨雷的红衣主教帽，喉咙中差点就要发出一声呜咽。

“就是她吗？那个让你艳羡不已的上帝宠儿？”切萨雷把她压在矮门上，扶着阴茎毫无慈悲地进入她的体内，开始有力又缓慢地摆动身躯，右手绕在她身前，食指围着她小巧的阴蒂画着圈。找遍整个罗马涅也找不到比这更残酷的刑罚了，让她几乎想就在此刻放弃她十七年受洗生命的绝望和情欲同时压在她肩上。

她看见圣露琪亚修女拾起了地上那枚银十字架，两手掌心处上帝赐予的伤痕依旧流着血，新新旧旧的血迹染红了她的修女白袍，上帝的侍女紧握着被波吉亚家的女儿的抛弃的十字架，并未分给同样掉落在地面的其他东西一个多余的注视。在午后阳光光晕的笼罩下她就像座圣洁的审判天使雕像；而她却在忏悔室里，被兄长的阴茎撑开、填满，无章地喘息着，被唾液濡湿的嘴唇徒然地张合。

上帝的侍女拾走了她的十字架后转身离去。卢克蕾奇亚把额头靠在在忏悔室的雕花木门上一会儿，双肩像是忍俊不禁地轻轻起伏着，接着伸手推开身后的切萨雷。

“卢克蕾奇亚？”

“我真是个傻瓜，切兹，”她不急不缓地解开自己身上剩下的衣物，把他压在地上，双手摩挲着他结实的下腹，”如果我的掌心也和她一样多了永不愈合的两道伤口，我为你手淫时就会把你弄得全身是血了。”切萨雷被她逗笑了，亲昵地摸了摸她的鼻子，拉过她的右手在掌心印下一吻。

“我要你操我，切兹，分开我的双腿把你埋进我身体的最深处，让我为你高潮，直到上帝最仁慈的仆从也不愿为我引路。”

切萨雷像她希望的那样激烈地占有了她，取悦着她，卢克蕾奇亚柔软的胴体在他身上起伏着，她像重新受洗的被流放者一样喜悦，将泪水和汗水一起滴落在爱人的皮肤上，几乎要在那里烙出伤痕来。她无声地高潮时热烈地绞紧了切萨雷，像湿润的沼泽拖拽着他的灵魂，让他提前得以体会死亡的极乐。

“原谅我……”卢克蕾奇亚坐在他身上，面对将忏悔室分成两半的小格窗呢喃着。窗后的沉重黑暗中似是有双眼审视着他们赤裸的、仍然相连着的身体。他的妹妹在高潮后的餍足中等待了片刻，最终也没有也没能等来任何宣告她无罪的声音。


End file.
